It's her
by MelodyPnd
Summary: "This is impossible, she can't be… Father wherever you are, you made me for her, the elder brothers raised me watching every single thing you created for her to be born and this can't be. And I can't… why giving such a perfect soul to keep, to then take it away from me that way? Why!"


**Hello there, this is a little something I wrote, I don't know what to do with it so you guys tell me if it should stay one shot or not ^^**

 **Melody -x.**

* * *

He let his fingers run slowly and carefully in her red hair, reflecting the rays from the moon. He stroke her cheek as he was sitting right beside her on her bed, a soft smile on his lips. He loved to watch her sleep peacefully. He often wondered how one could fall in love. If looking at someone while they're asleep was a way, then he had fallen in love with her a long, long time ago, on the day she came into this world, and he had fallen harder than a bullet could hit you. And faster than a hair pin trigger.

His love was the tale of an endless heart.

She squirmed a little in her sleep, only for her head to move a little closer to his hand. His smile widened at her subconscious move, the same every night since the day she was born.

However, this night was different. As her skin came into contact with his, golden veins shimmered beneath her skin. Those and the tingling sensation they generated made him back away quickly, eyes wide and his brow furrowed in an incredulous expression. He knew this sensation all too well, and he knew what it meant. But how? Why now? He had watched her creation, all the paths the universe took to come down to her birth, he had watched her be born, grow up to the young woman she was now and this was… this was impossible.

His blue eyes met the floor, and his shoulder sank with a sigh, as though whatever the internal battle he was fighting was already lost.

"Why… Ô Father why…?" he whispered huskily.

In a fluttering sound, he was standing under the stars, a small breeze stroking his face and dark hair. He looked above his shoulder to the bunker where she was still asleep before turning his face to the sky.

"This is impossible, she can't be… Father wherever you are, you made me for her, the elder brothers raised me watching every single thing you created for her to be born and this can't be. And I can't… why giving such a perfect soul to keep, to then take it away from me that way? Why?!" he cried out at the stars, emotion overwhelming him as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I won't kill her..." he whispered, his voice breaking. "I won't let anyone do her harm, all of you better listen: I will protect her to my last breath!"

"Castiel."

The voice said the name calmly, but Castiel jumped and turned around to face a man wearing a grey suit.

"Joshua…?"

"Do not fear, brother, I have not came to kill her." Joshua said, still calm, giving Castiel a smile.

"I… I don't understand what's happening. This is impossible, her parents are human, she's just human."

"No she isn't Castiel."

Castiel's eyes squinted.

"What do you mean, what have you done to her?" he growled as he stepped closer to Joshua.

"Please, refrain your anger, brother, and listen." he said, raising a hand. "Heaven has no intention to harm her. She was born that way Castiel, we made her like that but we hid her. Now… it's coming out."

"Why? Why would Heaven create what they consider as an abomination?"

"She has a destiny Castiel. Why do you think she is with the Winchester brothers? Why were you made different from us? We may have had our differences up there, but this is bigger than us all, this is the work of our Father. She is necessary and this is her awakening. She will be very powerful, but she will also be hunted."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the spirit brother." Joshua approved before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Troubled, Castiel walked back to the bunker and entered by the door, climbing down the stairs leading to the map room. A bit further, in the library, the brothers were sitting at a table, Sam on his laptop and Dean drinking a beer with his feet on the table, as always. It was Dean that noticed the angel's troubled face first.

"Cass? Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

He stood still for a moment, resting his hands on the table before speaking, his voice weak and tired.

"Ever get that feeling that the person you thought you knew best, isn't what you thought she was… ? The feeling that destiny has played you, that you, and the people you love the most are just toys in the hands of a child?"

The brothers exchanged a look, half concerned for their friend half knowing very well the storm of feelings that he was trapped in.

As Dean was taking his feet off the table, Sam spoke up:

"Yes, we know that feeling. Cass why don't you tell us what's wrong so we can help you?"

After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath and said:

"It's her."

Sam instantly became stiff as Dean's hand reached out under the table to grab the hidden gun.

"What's wrong? Where's she? She said she was going to bed-"

"And she's still sleeping Dean, calm down." Castiel interrupted. "It's just… They…. Heaven did something to her, at birth. She's a…" He let out a sigh. "She's a Nephilim."

* * *

 **Note: it is wanted that you don't get much information on the character's physical features or her name. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think, if it should be continued or not etc.**


End file.
